deathchant_roafandomcom-20200214-history
DeathChant Wiki
DeathChant: Ruins of Andryas Dispair of love, emptiness filled with bitter hate To cloud upon those and steel their fate For love is lost within her soul As black her heart as a piece of coal Where there is no one to be found To the darkness she is bound Battle against the Undead and their queen, Aronai Aronai was queen of WesternAndryas (Alkata). She was the most beautiful and most powerful elf in all of the land, and was loved greatly by her people. Three years after her coronation, she met a man who travelled afar from the Plains of Anvavar, Lord Kailen he was called. They spent most of their time together and the Queen had fallen deeply in love with him. Together they travelled the land, visiting those in need. He taught her how to garden, and how to ride dragons. One year later they married in the great city of Maha, where they build the palace of Amon, meaning ‘love’ in elvish. There, they cared greatly for each other, for he was all she had to love. Sadly, two years after they had married, Kailen became ill and died. Some say he had been ill for longer than what was thought, but their love kept him alive. Aronai was devastated. Day after day she suffered from despair, and a powerful elf such as her must never suffer despair as greatly as she did. The trees started dying and the flowers would not bloom. Her heart became tainted with sadness where love once was. So, she commanded her scientists to build for her a machine that would open the realm of Agnos. Without question, they started building the machine, but her tainted and despaired heart set evil to the creation. Hoping to see her King once more, the queen entered Agnos. Weeks had gone by and she had not returned. Thinking she had found the love she so desired, they shut the Machine down. Aronai wandered within Agnos and her heart filled more and more with loneliness. As years passed, she had forgotten how to love, and hatred filled the empty spaces within her. The once peaceful Realm became dark and clouded. The dead were drawn to her hatred, and the darkness overwhelmed them. The machine was moved to Ignok, a once dwarven City. Nine hundred years later, it was discovered by eight travelers. A grave mistake was made and the machine was turned on. From it erupted something of great evil. Undead creatures stormed out by the thousands and overwhelmed Ignok. They destroyed everything in their path. With them was a creature that was once a beautiful queen. By her side was six tainted Kings of Old. They killed everything and everyone. A war broke out between good and evil. The Elves, the Dwarves, the Men, the Waithen and many others, stood side by side against the army of the undead. In failed attempts to kill the creature, the elves created a magical sword called Ruujin that would only be wielded by the human knight, Acturus. Finally, victory was theirs. The Creature was not killed, but sealed away by the elven King of the Eastern Empire, Veelordin To ensure the safety of the five kingdoms, a sentinal group was formed, called the Majesterial Knights. They were giving the authority over everything to ensure the safety of each state. Latest activity Category:Browse